withered cherry blossom
by sakura-flower1010
Summary: updated chappies summy in stories
1. Unexpected visit

Hello this is my first story so please go easy on me if I messed up a bit like I said it's my first time, and you're free to give out some pointer I need it also I sadly do not own Shugo chara or naruto

Summary: What if amu had a sister that was separated at birth how would she react seeing her for the first time read to find out

Paring: sakuraXikutoXkukai (sp?)

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

(Saku's POV)

"SAKURA DON'T" yelled mom but I didn't I wanted to run so far somewhere alone and cry.

'Hello my name is sakura hinamori Haruno I guess you want to know what happened, well for that we'll have to start from the beginning'

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

"WWWHHHAAA" shouted at soft voices followed by another

"Congratulations you have 2 healthy baby girls" the doctor Tsunade said as the busty blond handed them to the mom Midori

"Honey their beautiful" Midori said as she held them to her chest making shore not to hurt them in the process

"Darling look she has your fathers eyes" Tsumugu said pointing out to the baby with slightly paler hair who had beautiful emerald green eyes that seem to fade in a pool of darkness

"She does let's name her sakura" she said

"And let's name her amu" he said as he pointed out to the other baby who had beautiful gold eyes to his wife whose eyes started to water as she her glossy honey colored eyes gazed to her daughters catching a breathtaking glimpses of gold and emerald eyes of her daughters clashing together as they held hands while slowly falling asleep

"Honey my sister will be here soon we have to chose now" she said sadly

"I know I just hate to choose but it's for their own good we'll let her chose which one of them to take" he said as the door opened to show Midori's twin sister Melisa who had longer hair and no glasses with her daughter meila and nephew nekido.

Melisa was standing with a baby carrier in her hands as her eyes met the glossy ones of her twin

"Melisa which one" Midori said sadly, as her eyes still holding the tears that dared to fall

As she walked up to her sister hugged her while telling her comforting words while taking sakura placing her in the carrier and covering her up before saying "what's her name" "sakura" replied Midori "Ah good name, don't worry she's in safe hands and sister I'll send her back when she's 12 don't worry" Melisa said reassuringly as she walked out of the room smiling at the sleeping baby thinking about her sister

"You think we did the right thing"Midori said

"Yes, honey we couldn't raise them both with barley any money" he said as he sighed hoping for the best for his child

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

*12 year later*

*Ring* went the door as a pink haired girl walked in

"Good morning Sakura"

"Good morning Mr. Peterson I'm here to pick up my last check" sakura said as she walked up to her boss dropping her bags at the door

"So today's the day I lose my best cashier" Mr. P said fake crying

"Yep today I going to finally see my mom and dad" sakura said happily

"Your aunt and cousin would be proud of you if they could see you now" he said as her ruffled her hair leaving it looking like something pink died in it

"Sakura come on before your train leaves" called a man with orange hair out the window of a black car

"Yea they would be so proud but I have to go before my train leaves" she said as she re-fixed her hair and toke her check as well as her bag and pack and ran out the door making the bell ring again

"Bye Mr. P" sakura said as she ran to the car

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

(At amu's house)

*Amu's POV*

"Bye tou-san bye kaa-san" I yelled while thinking'what got into them they been whispering all morning…ah whatever I can't believe we actually moved! I liked our old house and my friends but a walk should cool me down more or less'

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

*parents POV*

"Saku-chan is coming today" Midori said happily

"Yep our little girl coming but it's still sad Melisa died she should of told us she had cancer." He said

"Yea but she didn't won't us to get somebody else- DING DONG" Midori said before she was cut off by the door bell

"Sakura's here!" they both yelled

"Ami I want you to come and see your new big sister Sakura" Midori said opening the door as sakura walked in only to be tackled by ami as she clung to her leg

"Hi sakwa-oowechan~ my name is ami" Ami said in a sing song voice as sakura bent down to ami's level as she let go to see sakura

"Hello ami I got you something" sakura said as she pulled out a doll from her back pack

"Welly mommy look the doll is welly pwetty" ami said hugging the doll that had orange knee length hair brown eyes wearing a gold Victorian dress

"Sakura let momma see you" Midori said with tears of joy in her eyes as she looked over her beautiful young daughter she had green eyes like her papa waist length silky pale pink hair and porcelain skin and a nice body figure for a 12 year old

"honey what's your bra size" at the mention of that and sakura's face turned a dark red that could rival an cherry "B-B 15 why kaa-san" she said "because we going shopping" she yelled as she pointed in the air causing sakura to sweat drop

"Alright everybody to the car" Midori said

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

(At the ice cream parlor)

*Saku POV*

After we finished shopping we got ice-cream we bought

Red, silver and black paint blue scotch tape

A silver desk silver/red chair

A black wood bed frame w/h draws at the bottom

A flat screen

A silver TV stand

Red X-box 360 w/h wireless controller

Apple laptop w/h speakers

Silver and black shelves

White rug

A bedding set (black blanket: red cherry blossoms and 'O's on it black pillow cases w/h red blossoms

New clothes

Bathroom supplies

A black and pink bunny

And some other stuff so when dad and ami went out to go find amu so mom and me painted my new room and helped move the furniture in and after that we got tired so mom and me went down stairs pulled out as she pulled out a album and told me stories about everybody and how they were all excited to see me soon and then she told me funny story that we laughed about and I told her all my life in the city and my training and how baby nekido grew up and was working for some big company until the door opened and amu tou-san and ami walked in and that's when I stood up and smiled at amu who just glared at me which surprised me but that's when kaa-san stood up and cleared her throat "*ahem* amu we have to talk"

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

*amu's POV*

I was angry some moron try's to rob my bag and some kid saw me punch him and now I got this stupid title 'cool & spicy' least to say I was pissed I thought I could go to mom and ask her to tell me a story to get me back to cheers again to only find her with some girl with pink hair like me laying next to her with some girl the telling her stories the ones she was supposed to tell me ME NOT THAT PINK HAIRED CHICK ME NO ONE ELSE AND SHE HAS THE NERV TO SMILE AT ME LIKE WERE FRIENDS, So I glared at her like no tomorrow and that's when mom cleared her throat "*ahem* amu we need to talk" she said "amu you may not know this but you have another sister who lived with your aunt and her daughter as well as her nephew form birth till now I would like you to meet your sister sakura hinamori Haruno" she said in serious tone telling me this was not a joke as 'sakura' walked up to me smiled and that's when I lost it "why didn't you tell me …NO THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE" I yelled as she flinched

"Amu-nee pl-"she begged

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU-YOU_ FOREHEADED FREAK!"_ I yelled at her as her eyes started to water up but never spilled like a dam and that when she ran out grabbing her bag on the way. +o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

(Saku's POV)

"SAKURA DON'T" yelled mom as I ran out the door grabbing my bag on the out but I didn't I wanted to run so far somewhere alone and cry.

So I ran, ran as far as my legs could go until there was a burning pain and I couldn't breathe in my lungs and I stopped at an ally looked up staring at the stars above thinking about my aunt and then I felt a hand on my shoulder snapping me out me out of my trance and I froze as the scent of alcohol wavered behind me as I reach my bag only to have it hand grabbed and then all the training my aunt taught me in self defense kicked in and I flipped the guy over my head but he was quick to get up as he lounged at me with pocket knife in his hand ready to slice he was fast but I was faster and managed to move out of the way in time kicked him in the stomach as he coughed up some blood wiping it up and ran towards me again the fight continued for a few minutes more until I punched in the jaw and her went unconsciousness before throwing his knife only to cut my cheek drawing some blood as I see red and blue lights engulf the ally and cops get in front of me to surround the thug as a paramedic cleans my cut I hear amu's and tou-san's voice call out to me

"SAKU/SAKURA-CHAN" they yelled out and I ran to them and hugged them

"saku-chan I'm so sorry will you forgive me I was just shocked and a lot of bad stuff happened today and I just blew up at you for no reason" she says as she hug's me tightly

"Hai nee-chan I'll always forgive you" I said as I hugged her back while my dad stood in the background smiling at the scene as he takes out his camera and snaps the photo and that was the start of beautiful relationship between the 2 sisters

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

(8 weeks later day before school)

"Sakura dinner time" mom said

"Coming ma, amu come on" she yelled down the hall

"Hai hai calm down blossom" she said as we ran down the stairs

"Slow down girls it not gonna leave" mom said

"If we don't get their before ami it won't" yelled amu

"So that's what been happening to my cookies" mom said to herself solving the mystery of the cookie thief

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

(At dinner table)

"Yes we made it!" yelled sakura as she hi-5 amu and turned on the TV as ami started to pout about not being here fast enough while holding the doll sakura gave to her

(15 min later)

"You" the women said pointing to the screen scaring all of them

"Ah sakwa-onee chan the ghost is scaring me" ami said clinging to sakura's leg

"Not ghost guardians you have a guardian with your protector or you would be self" she said

"That's fake" both amu and saku said

"Those who said say this is fake shall die -click"

"Momma may amu and me be excused"saku asked

"Sure good night" she said

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

(In amu's room)

"Sakura, maybe that woman was right" amu said

"You wanna try it" sakura said

"Yes it wouldn't hurt" amu said as they both sat next to each other as they both said a prayer to be there would be self not seeing the two stars falling at the same time.

"Night amu"

"Night saku see you tomorrow"

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

(First day of school)

*Amu's room*

"AAAHHH WHERE DID 3 EGGS COME FROM WE DIDN'T LEARN THIS IN HEALTH WHAT'S GOING ON IS THIS SOME KINDA PRANK…huh these are warm then something's in them" amu said supersized as she got dressed and looked over her eggs

*saku's room*

(No one's POV)

"Whoa I did not see this coming" sakura said tiredly as she grabbed a basket and put the eggs in "4 eggs…AMU GET OVER HERE!"Sakura yelled as she put on her out fit. Amu burst through the door while sakura was changing with 3 eggs in her hands and sakura pointed to basket on her bed with her 4 eggs in it amu stared wide eyed at it

A egg (pink) with a cats head on it

A egg (green) with a and a green swirl

A egg (red) with a black bunny with one red button eye

A egg (purple) with a tiara on it

And as sakura finished she was wearing a short red plaid skirt that came to mid-thigh a white short-sleeved shirt that had 2 red horizontal lines at the bottom with a black vest that cut off under her chest with a short red tie that had had a gold 'S.A.' on it. As walked to her closet she grabbed a pouch strapped it on her right leg and put the eggs in it

"Come on amu don't wanna be late do you" sakura said

"Oh yea come on ma made eggs toast" Amu said

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

(On way to school)

"Hey kid give us your lunch" said guy 1

"Now or else" said guy 2

"Oi move your in our way" said amu

"And whose ganna make us you" guy 1 said lunching a punch at amu who didn't even flinch or blink when a gloved hand caught it with ease in front of her face and as the hand tightened causing the man to knee on the ground as the silky and dangerous voice of sakura rang in "Don't touch her"

"Wait your 'hot & mysteries' Haruno-sempi who threatened a clan and your 'cool & spicy' hinamori-sempi that beat up soccer team single handed" the boy stated in awe as the older ones ran for their live "O.M.G. can I have your autograph" he said with stars in his eyes "what do you mean you were in our way to" amu said as she walked pass him "try to stay out of trouble kid" sakura said as she ruffled his hair and walked towards amu

"Who starts these rumors any way" amu said as they walked to school

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

(At school)

"OMG look who it is Haruno sakura and hinamori amu" yelled one girl and in seconds they were swarmed by boys and girls until one girl yelled "look it's the guardians" and they all left the girls, who quickly opened their pouch/bag to check on their eggs which didn't go un noticed by tadase who walked/ran to amu and placed a hand on her shoulder only to have his hand slapped away amu "don't touch me like I'm your friend little king" "Ah gomen" he said "Amu come on" said sakura in a husky voice cause all the boys except tadase who stared at amu who was trying to hold down a blush which didn't go unnoticed by sakura to have hearts in their eyes and just then a strong wind blow by sakura causing her to hold onto her skirt but the sides flew up showing her long creamy legs causing the male student population to clasps their noses from nose bleeds that were coming up.

"Amu common the morning meeting"

"Hai blossom-chan"

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

(At morning meeting)

*saku's POV*

As we walked inside we sat and then as seconds pass people started to pour in and the meeting started

'I wish amu would just come out and tell him she likes him already'

And just next I see amu standing up and say

"I'm sorry king the truth is that I like you"

'What is she doing this is out of her character'

"Hinamori-san this is a meeting and there is someone I already love"

'Why that little teme I can't believe he just did that'

*Nobody's POV*

And after tadase said that amu ran out as sakura stood up and said

"Oi teme if your gonna reject a girl try it without breaking their hearts" sakura yelled making tadase widen his eyes as she ran out after amu

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

*saku's POV*

"Amu wait" I said as she turned around only to lose her stance and fall back and that's when I jump to amu and move her and my bag in front of me so I take the blow to the back instead and as my back meets the land I feel excruciating pain shot up my spin from the weight that's on me as I let out a scream muffled by my lips and my breath shallow and my mind slips into darkness only to be pulled back out by amu's panicking and as I shot up my ribs hurt as I fall back down and I hear a little voice talk to me

'I don't wanna sleep Amu needs me if I fall asleep who will protect her'

"Then don't sleep wake up and protect her with your heart protect her innocence" the voice said as a my red egg wriggles out of my bag and a girl with red eyes and red knee length hair wearing a Lolota dress appears and says Chara change and my 'o' shaped pin turns into a red and black bunny's head as I look over to amu she has one to but a cheerleader with pink hair in a side ponytail and pink eyes while amu's freaking out about her

'Hey what's your name and how do we get outta here' I said

"Names lotta and we get out now from a girl who can't float to a girl who can, jump hop soar!" lotta said/yelled

And as lotta said that my body started to feel like a feather so I kicked up and floated up into the sky and craned my neck to see amu up in the sky to but screaming her head as lotta said "wow…I'd hate to be her Chara with her mood swings and then I see amu falling and I rush over to her and grab her hand surprising her as she try to struggle out of my hold

"Shh calm down amu it's me sakura" I say sweetly as she opens her eyes and holds onto like I'm her life line I wince at the pain In my ribs but ignore it as we land on a building and I maneuver amu to a side where she could hold onto a pole and just what I need amu looks down and starts shuttering and shaking like crazy and then some cat haired freak jump down in front of us as I take a stance in front of her "Cat ears? Are you kidding me?" I bit my lip to stop myself from saying anything else as the boy's tail twitched as he hummed. And my eyes widened slightly as Amu was still clutching for her life.

"So, there really is a Chara-Bearer here? But which one of you is it?" he asked himself, looked between us. He saw Amu's pink Chara floating by the amu and smirked. "The short haired one, huh?" he said, stepping towards the two of us.

"Another weirdo," Amu asked herself, not noticing my slight smirk of amusement, "and this one has cat ears?"

"Apparently," I sighed Amu seemed like she a laugh at the moment. He came closer until he was standing right in front of me and he grinned slightly.

"Oh? Protecting the girl?" he said with a laugh under his words. Sakura scowled at him as he sniffed the air above her. "So you have eggs too, huh? And there's even more with you, as well." He said

"She has 3 more," a small cat-Chara stated as he popped up behind the boy's shoulder. My attention turned to him momentarily, but that was enough time for the boy to get between me and Amu.

"Dam it"I said under my breath

"Amu-chan! Look out, this guy is after your –!" the pink Chara was cut off when the boy flicked her away.

"So, your name is Amu, huh?" he asked as he dug his hands into the girl's bag and pocket. I turned sharply when she heard Amu's shriek and aimed a kick at his head, only to have him dodge and steal my bag.

"Why you little bastard" I yelled

"My-my what a colorful vocabulary you have" the boy said pissing me off

"Give us back our eggs" yelled amu as she started running towards him but falling

"MATTE (wait) AMU" I said as I ran towards her only to be held back "LET ME GO" I yelled

"No you'll fall to" he said

"URASIA(shut up) I DON'T CARE I WON'T LOSE SOMEBODY ELES IN MY LIFE" I yelled causing him to faze for a seconded but that's what I needed as I dove down feeling something tug on my pouch but ignored it as I dove towards amu saying "I WON'T LOSE YOU NO MATTER WHAT" reaching my hand to her and then I was engulfed by a red light as my hair started to flow around me black and red lace started to weave around my feet then blowing up into a glittery light showing long red thigh length socks covered by black boots that were 5 inches above my knee as more lace surrounded my lower parts leaving a short black skirt that was layered 3 times and had red lace at the end making it puff out a little and then more lace wrapped around my chest leaving behind a long sleeved red under shirt that was tight around my upper arms then fanned out below my wrist as I twirl an over a black corset appeared over the shirt that was amazingly flexible and had slit down the middle but was held by a black silk ribbon and as I flipped my hair a little red hat with a white bunny appeared on my head and then I moved my hip to the left curtsied to my right and then blow a kiss down the middle while me and lotta said Nightmare Amulet change: bloody Lolota as I wink and as started to look in the air for amu only to find her knocked out from the surprise of being in a cheerleader outfit but then I hear someone yell "holy crown" as I look down to see the king chair as something yellow and soft appeared under us I knew amu wouldn't make it so I did something only a crazy person would do I grabbed amu's hand waking her up in the process hugged her tightly but then pushed her towards her safety as I smiled she tried to reach her hand towards me trying to hold me and called my name out causing me to cry as she was about to land since she was falling faster I told her

"Be a good girl for nee-chan, and live for me" I said silently as she started towards me I hugged her one more time before pushing her with all my might toward her little king but I ended up hitting my back hard against a pole I tried to stay awake but the pain was so agonizing so as the chara nari ended as Lolota fainted on top of the egg's, and I let the darkness surround me before hearing amu yelling my name out and feeling 2 pairs of arms snake around my waist pulling my close to a strong body

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

*Amu's POV*

"SAKURA" I yelled before I hit something sort of soft like jelly and that's when it hit me she was pushing me to safety she was saving me and when I looked up to see her hit her back hard on a metal pole and lose power then block out my heart shattered I wanted to save her but my body was frozen with shock as I see her fall towards her death then that cat freak had caught her in the neck of time but as I fell into my rescuers arms I noticed it was tadase and as the I started to blush as I stared at him until he growled out "Ikuto it's against the rules to hunt down a Chara before it's born and it makes you look disgraceful, now hand over the humpty lock and nightmare amulet and the dumpty keys" he said

as I graze my eyes to my beloved sister in 'Ikuto' arm's as I noticed her chest heave up and down in a steady motion like a slow melody and that's when Ikuto raises his left hand that suddenly turns into a giant blue paw scaring the hell out of me as tadase tightens his arm around me making me blush harder as Ikuto said "No it's your fault for not having a better security on them" he replied bluntly as he aimed his paw at tadase ready to strike and when Ikuto did tadase yelled holy crown and a shield like thing surrounds then pressure and force from the attack makes the dirt raise causing a cloud of dirt to raise and as they both pull back and the cloud raise, Ikuto is nowhere to be found only to find sakura on the ground with her hair sprawled out around her almost like an halo giving me the impression of an fallen angle as her face looks in pain showing that she was in pain and that's when we bolted up running to her and lifting her running to the school nurse

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

(At nurse office)

"Okay so what happened" the nurse asked

"She fell down a flight of stairs" Amu said hoping she would by the lie and all the sudden a knock was heard on the door

"Yes" tadase said when the nurse put her steady gaze to tadase of if looking in his soul

"I see, Yes come in" the nurse said as the guardians walked in

"Sorry for intruding but May I please talk with tadase for a moment" the queen char said

But then sakura started to shuffle in her blankets which caused everybody in the room to cast their attention to her as she slowly lifted her body only to cringe half way only to have the nurse help her up and put a pillow behind her back

"What happened" sakura said still dazed

"You fell down the stairs blossom-chan" amu said

"Oh yea, may I go home" sakura said

"Yes sweetie oh yea before the office called and someone is here" the nurse said

"Do you know who it is" sakura asked

"They said it's someone you call neko-kun and friends" the nurse said making sakura get up so fast in a blink of an eye sakura was out of the room sprinting to the office leaving everybody dumbstruck as she left the room

"Wow they must be important to make her get up that fast with a 2 bruised rib" the nurse said to herself

"Where's the office" amu said to the nurse who gave the directions and when they meet them they see sakura laughing with a bunch of older kids

"Guys what are you doing here "sakura said happily

"Were here to see you saku-hime" a boy with dark blue hair said as he came up to her and pat her head

"Yea hime we got worried that you would get in trouble…I guess you didn't get into much well better than Naruto's first day" said a girl with long purple hair as everybody started laughing as naruto pouted before Hinata come over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek

"Sakura who is this" Amu said

"Oh these are the people who took care of me when I was a little girl Hinata from the Hyuuga clan, ino from the Yakamaka clam, sasuke from the Uchiha, Kiba from Inuzuka clan, naruto and from Umizuki clan , and lastly Shikamaru from the Nara clan" sakura explained

"Wait a minute what do you mean people who took care of you" kukai said

"Oh after my aunt died they took me in and helped me get a job and house but when you have friends like them*cough naruto cough* they actually buy a house and move everybody in it" sakura said looking to naruto who smiled sheepishly

"Wait you they were your guardians" said yaya surprisingly

"Yep- Ah Kiba what are you doing put me down now" sakura yelled as Kiba scooped up sakura and hugged her while sakura started flaring her arms around like a little girl

"No I don't want to your sure a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e you remind me of a little porcelain doll…Hey naruto give her back" Kiba said trying to grab sakura from naruto like a little kid trying to grab candy from the top shelf as everybody sweat drooped

"Dude how you know what is just messed up you being hanging with ino way to long" naruto said

"Neko-kun put me down now" sakura said as naruto set her down on the ground

"Ne saku-hime how bought we go and see how good you got" sasuke said

"Wait what do you mean how good you got" Amu said

"Oh they were also my teachers in life naruto was in self defense, Kiba guns, Shika brains, sasu stealth, and ino lies and medic, also Hinata all ninja weapons and my aunt taught me much more cool stuff" sakura explained as she walked out with everybody following out to the back of the school as everybody to the end of the ally

"Saku you're up against hina first" sasuke said as he threw sakura a red sword case that everybody thought was fake until she pulled out a long katana shimmered in the light and as Hinata walked up with 2 kunais in her hand as sasuke jumped back and said "GO" as the 2 girls ran at each other their weapons in their hands ready to strike as they ran at incredible speed as you hear the dull clashing metal against each other as they both stop minutes later showing sakura standing in front of Hinata with her katana pointed at her throat and as the rest of the rounds went perfect at the end when they left they told sakura were they were staying since they moved here still they were all happy to know their student was finally better than ever +o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

(After school)

"Blossom-chan wait up" yelled Amu

"Hai hai hurry up amu-chan I wanna go already" sakura

"So do you know what your getting" asked amu

"No, but its ganna be the perfect pet" sakura said

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

(At pet store)

"Amu look I found the one" sakura said as she held up a white kitten with never ending emerald eyes and a white dog with shinning gold eyes

"Both really, I thought you were getting 1" amu said

"I was but they were being made in front of" sakura said as she lowered her head and when she raised it up her eyes had stars in them she made a pleading face that would get you anything "And no one would buy them"

"F-fine just don't do that face again" amu said in defeat as sakura jumped up and hugged amu as sakura's pink egg wriggled out her pack as her red chara saw but kept quiet as she tugged on sakura's hair to show her and when she did the egg hatched showing a girl with ankle length pink hair pink eyes a black skirt a black top with a white cross as 2 straps made an 'X' over her stomach only held by a white circle and a black skirt, a black headband as two pink ears popped out of her head and a black tail with a pink bow and two silver bells

"Hiya my name is Mimi nya" Mimi said

"Ohh pretty kitty" Mimi said while petting the kitty who purred as she did as everybody sweat dropped

"Hi Mimi explain how come you a cat" saku said

"Oh easy I was born out of your love of cats, flexibility and your name kitty-chan" Mimi explained While winking

"Ok, Amu come on I want to buy koi chi" sakura said as she pointed to the animals

"Hai hai just wait" amu said 'love and hope good names' Amu thought as they paid and went back home +o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

(At home)

"So how was your first day at school?" Midori said

"Crazy" they both said at the same time

"Well then let me so what you guys got" she said as she said as she approached them

"We got a cat koi and a dog chi" sakura said happily showing the two animals in the box who were cuddling

"Oh their so cute-Ami-chan come and look at our new pets love and hope" Midori as ami ran down the stairs and stated to cuddle with the pets who surprisingly didn't mid one bit

"Oh sakura you got a letter and some group of kids came earlier and said to give you this" Midori said as she handed the item to sakura who's eye's brightened up as she saw the brown bow labeled saku pic's in sharpie as she toke it to the table and slowly opened the box and stared wide eyed at the continents in it as amu peered over she saw many pic's of many people and most of them were of the kids that she saw earlier at school as sakura pointed out them all telling a story about them all and how much fun it was. And as sakura's eye's gazed over to the letter a smile came on her face as she started to read.

….cliffy~ 

RxR Thx u


	2. the envolope

Hello everybody I wanna thx you for tha great comments keep it up and also I sadly do not own Shugo chara or naruto if I did it would make naruto and Shugo chara meet :'(

P.S. the link for the photos is (https:/ picasaweb (dot) google (dot) com / 116959677392938382736 / Withered Cherry Blossom Story Photo # )

Summary: What if amu had a sister that was separated at birth how would she react seeing her for the first time read to find out

Paring: sakuraXikutoXkukai

Enjoy…Now on to the story :3 +o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

As sakura finished telling amu about all the pictures and the story behind them her eye's gazed my eye's over to gaze over to a letter next to the box of pictures and read the cover of it as her eyes lit with excitement she started to read the letter in a whisper and amu started to get curious about the letter but before she could ask a question or listen in on sakura she ran upstairs to her room as her chara's had a confused look but soon floated after her.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

(Saku's POV)

"Dear kitten-chan I just wanted to tell you I would be visiting in a few days so stay alert for anything, pulse did you get your gift if you did then I'm really happy did you know how hard it was to pry that thing from naruto I almost lost a finger from that boy and it turned out that it was a box of ramen weird (-.-' right any ways just wanted to give you the heads up see you in a while kitten-chan

P.S. call me if anything comes up ;3

Love, Nekido" I said in a whisper and as soon as I finished reading I ran upstairs to my room toke a quick shower put some black sweats and a tight dark rose colored tank top and put my hair in a high pony tail as lotta and mimi come and change into the same outfit but in their colors as I start to climb the rugged roof and gaze at the night sky looking at the shining stars and think about tomorrow and how it's ganna go and also what's ganna happen

"Lotta Mimi when do you think your sister's are going to hatch" I said

"I don't know but I hope soon" Mimi said looking up at the stars

"Hn" lotta said in agreement as she joined in the star gazing moment (A/N: sorry just had to put the 'Hn' moment to lighten the mood XP)

But as they were on the roof they didn't noticed the green and purple egg wiggle as you can hear little giggle of excitement coming from them

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

(At school)

It was sakura's amu's second day at school and the girls were outside the class room and they could already hear the new rumors as their chara's just sweat dropped at how loud they were and just as the girls walked in the room a dead silence swept over the room that seems to be eating at everybody until when a group of girls did came up to amu, praising her and inspiring her not to give up as the door opened catching everybody's attention in the room as they looked up to see the queen's chair as she slowly start's to walk to the pink headed twins as a new round of rumors started up as she handed the 2 pinkette's a letter catching the chara's attention as they tried to see what was on it but soon gave up as Nadishiko(Sp?) leaned over to them and said

"Haruno-san hinamori-san you have been invited to the royal garden for tea" she said in a sweet voice as she leaned in so only they could here

"Also tadase-san said 'come and we will tell you anything you want to know"

And as the girls stared at the letter's Mimi spoke up

"Maybe we should go Nya"

"Maybe but still we need that information" lotta said as they all nodded in agreement

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Ano sorry it was short I have a little writers block oh and thank you everybody for the comments also please bare with my bad grammar

Ja'ne

P.S press the blue button it's your friend ;)


	3. text and cookies

Sorry for not updating soon also I sadly do not own Shugo chara or naruto if I did it would make naruto and Shugo chara meet :'(

P.S. the link for the photos is take out spaces and put a (.) were it says DOT (https:/ picasaweb (dot) google (dot) com / 116959677392938382736 / Withered Cherry Blossom Story Photo # )

Summary: What if amu had a sister that was separated at birth how would she react seeing her for the first time read to find out

Paring: sakuraXikutoXkukai

Enjoy…Now on to the story +o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

(After school sorry guy's I skipped miki's birth)

"Come on amu hurry up" sakura said getting impatient waiting for her twin

"Sakura-hime calm down its very un lady like" said a voice as her purple egg wriggled out of her bag and when it hatched a girl who was wearing a purple ball gown with a black cape and she had white gloves up to her elbow she had beautiful purple eyes that show with happiness and purple hair in a neat but big bun on top of her hair as a purple bang framed the left side of her face as a dark purple crown rested on her head with a black diamond logged in the middle

"Hello sakura-hime my name is Cindy" Cindy paused as she came (floated) up to sakura and bowed "I was born from your wanting to be elegant and poised' she said and she turned to the 4 chara's next too sakura

"Hiya my name is Mimi and this is lotta" Mimi said as she pointed to lotta who was on sakura's shoulder

"Hello" lotta said as she whet back to hugging sakura's soft hair

"Hi my name is Ran hope we'll be good wait no best friends" she said with a big smile

"Hi I'm miki" miki said before going back to drawing in her note pad as she yelled 'done' as they turned their heads to see miki ripping out a paper and handing it to her as she just smile and held it out for her to see as everybody gasped at how beautiful the drawing of them all with the unborn eggs at the corners but enlarged to complement it beautiful as mimi dove in sakura's bag and brought out her key chain and all and dropped it in sakura's hand as miki had the photo to sakura as amu came out with her bag and said "sakura what are you doing?" and that's when sakura showed her the keys as amu stared at it wide eyed at the photo in the frame of all of the smiling with their eggs and then she turned to Cindy and had a confused look on her face

"Oh amu this is cindy, cindy this is amu now let's go I want some cookies she said as she ran out of the school ignoring amu's scream of protest and when they were at the were a few feet she turned on her heel and look amu in the eye as she said

"You ready amu-chan" sakura said as she started towards the door but stop in mid step and grabbed amu's arm dragging her to the door that separated them from their answers about the things that happened yesterday and just when sakura went to put her hand on the door knob she stopped realizing if she could do it and as she sighed inwardly she and then a tug on her hair caught her attention as she looked down to see lotta looking at her with hope filled eyes as she said

"Come on sakura-chan I'll be with you every step of the way" as sakura opened the door knowing there was a hidden meaning in lotta's words as she mustered up all her courage and walk threw them with amu in tow

"Hello Haruno-san hinamori-san it's good to know you made it" tadase said

"Bow down before me commoner for I am your king" a chara dressed as a king

"Keseki please stop" tadase said while blushing from embarrassment

"No they are commoners so there for bow before me" the tiny (crazy) king said laughing into the air like a mad man and while doing so he didn't notice cindy float to him

"Sakura-hime is not a commoner take that back" bellowed the little princess chara

"Who are you?" Keseki said not liking being shouted at

"Her name is cindy my chara" sakura said as sakura toke the little chara into her hands while soothing her hair as the purple chara relaxed a little 

And as that was said the two pinkette's walked over to the table with each step closer to the answer they want and as they made it to the table the guardians stood and up one by one they started to introduce themselves (you know them already so let's skip to the prophecy)

"Oh tadase-san we forgot to give these back" Sakura said reaching into her pouch as she pulled out a small pouch that was made of black silk with white cherry blossoms with a silver ribbon tied around the top to keep it's continents' in it as she pulled out two lockets one red and one white and just as she was about to hand them to tadase when he said something that shocked the two

"No their yours now you see when the first king made the humpty lock he used the left over material to make the nightmare lock but it wasn't always red it was once a beautiful shade of gray no one knows how it turned red but they say that when the two lockets were put together they would glow but one day it was stolen and when they found who it was they all fell sad because it was used against them and the humpty grew sad so it looked itself up with a magic key but when the nightmare came back the humpty lock forgot who it was so the nightmare locked itself up but with a key shaped as a 'X' and so it turned red" Tadase said finishing the sad tale

"It really a sad story but what does it have to do with us" amu said

"Well the thing is that the prophecy said that 1 girl with 3 eggs would be the keeper of the humpty lock while another person with 4 eggs would be the keeper of the nightmare lock you see you are their keepers of them" kukai said

"Yup" yaya said

And just then sakura's phone went off and as she toke out her phone she read the text

二階堂：

*Nikaido:*  
>桜はあなたは私にあなたのクッキーのいくつか私が飢えているをもた らすことができます！<p>

* Sakura can you bring me some of your cookies I'm starving! T.T*  
>T.T<br>PSは - 私はちょうどアドレスの町の相続人に246 aveの18番街に来た  
>P.P.S - イースターseeyaという大きなbuilding<p>

*P.S - I just came into town here the address 246 ave 18th street P.P.S - the big building named Easter seeya*

"Ah gomen I have to go Amu-chan tell mom I'll be home late" sakura said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a skateboard and a bag full of cookies witch yaya tried to get but failed miserably

"Ok blossom-chan be careful" amu said

"Hai hai" sakura said skateboarding out of the garden

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Thx you guy's for the comments the next chapter would be up soon and give me some pointers if I missed up any thing

P.S don't forget to press the blue button it calling you

Ja'ne


	4. Chapter 4

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Hello everybody I wanna thx you for tha great comments keep it up I'm also sorry for the wait I was working on 2 new stories and also I sadly do not own Shugo chara or naruto if I did it would make naruto and Shugo chara meet also make this story real :'(

Summary: What if amu had a sister that was separated at birth how would she react seeing her for the first time read to find out

Paring: sakuraXikutoXkukai

Enjoy…Now on to the story +o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

(Saku POV)

"Good thing I made these in home etc right girls" I said smiling to the little chara's on the head of her skateboard

"Yep saku-chan" Mimi said excitement pouring out of her voice

"Saku-hime look were here" I heard Cindy say

(No one's POV)

So as sakura slid to a stop she kicked up her board while she texted Nikaido that she was here as he told her to wait at the lobby and somebody would pick her up

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

(With Nikaido)

"Ikuto go pick up a girl from the lobby she's wearing a Seiyo Elementary uniform bring her up" nikadido said while looking out the window

"Hn whatever" Ikuto said as he walked out the door

(At lobby)

"Come on girly I don't have all day" Ikuto said as he neared the girl he was told about

"Who you calling girly" sakura said turning around on her heel and pointing an accusing finger at Ikuto

"?'

"…HEY I KONOW YOU YOU'RE THE CAT FREAK/PINKY "they both said at the same time

"What are you doing here pinky this isn't a play ground "Ikuto said putting back on his mask as sakura walked up him clearly a head shorter than him

"The names sakura not pinky and what I'm doing here is none of your business freak just take me where I need to go"

"Hn whatever pinky" he said starting towards the elevator with a fuming sakura behind him

As sakura and Ikuto boarded the elevator Ikuto smelled the air above sakura

"What are you doing" sakura said boardly

"You smell like cookies" he said

"Oh yea here try one" sakura said handing one to him to try but as she held one out for him, he just lowered his head and ate the treat from her awaiting hand

"That was actually very good" he said walking sneaking her while sliding his hands around her waist and putting his head on her shoulder

"What were you expecting for it to be bad, and can you let go now" sakura said her eye twitching at Ikuto's growing smirk

"No" he said bluntly and just as he said that the elevator door opened so sakura taking the chance crouched under Ikuto's arm and walked out the elevator with him (sadly) in tow, and as she walked down the hall way and stopped in front of a door with the words Nikaido Y. and as she opened the door she stepped in only to be tackled into a bone crushing hug

"Sakura-chan you made it did you bring my cookies" Nikaido said as he hugged the poor pinket to death

"Y-yes let…*huff*…go…*huff*…can't breathe" sakura managed to huff out

"Ah gomen" he said shyly while picking her up from the ground

"Ne Nika did you have to send me *point's to Ikuto* a perv" sakura said while putting on a cute pout on her face

"Gomen~ Saki-chan can you sing me a song" Nika said while pouting

"Nani no way am I-"

"Hallowing photo's" Nika said with a mischievous look making sakura's eyes widen in fear

"You wouldn't dare" sakura hissed though her teeth as Ikuto leaned in to here better on the juicy conversation

"Oh yes I would" he said with a smug grin on his face

"Fine you win this round" sakura said as she walked up to the front of the room as Nika walked to a closet and pulled a wireless mic and a guitar

"You know I would give in didn't you sneaky bastard" sakura said while strapping on the guitar

"When don't I know what you'll do" he said as he sat on the couch with Ikuto

(Chorus)

Maybe I was wrong to pretend not to see your worries.  
>It's okay if you can't tell me everything.<br>With that dark look on your face, go ahead and scream dark things.  
>You shouldn't leave all those heavy feelings inside.<br>Ride on!  
>(Chorus)<br>If you don't if it's like that  
>you couldn't tell me if you wanted to, huh?<br>I get it.  
>I'm sure your circumstances will change one day.<br>That time will come! That time is now!  
>(Chorus)<br>Don't you want to have someone say congratulations to you once in your life?  
>Doesn't the breeze feel nice today?<br>Even if you feel like it's all you can do to survive  
>you can make your life into something you enjoy. It's so nice!<br>Everything for you.  
>How about that?<br>My boy!

(Chorus)

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Yozora WO kakeru nagareboshi WO ima

Mitsukeraretara nani WO inoru darou

Tabidatsu kimi to kawashita yakusoku

Kokoro no naka Ni itsumo aru

Nemurenai yoru Ni kikitai no WA kimi no koe

Asahi ga kurumade katari akashita

Tonari de muchuu Ni hanasu yokogao WA kagayaite Ita Yo ne

Yume WO ou kimi to mimamoru boku Ni

Onaji hoshi no hikari ga furisosogu

Furikaerazu Ni aruite hoshii to

Namida koraete miokutta

Yozora WO kakeru nagareboshi WO ima

Mitsukeraretara nani WO inoru darou?

Tabidatsu kimi to kawashita yakusoku

Kokoro no naka Ni itsumo aru

Itsu demo tsutsundeagerareru boku de Itai

Tsunoru samishisa WA sotto akashita

Are Kara toki no nagare ga modokashiku kanjihajimeta kedo?

Mabayui hoshi Ni omoi kasanereba

Tsuyoi ai e to kaete yukeru Kara

Kimi ga jibun de ayunda kiseki mo

Tashika Na mono Ni kitto naru

Yozora WO kakeru nagareboshi WO ima

Mitsukeraretara nani WO inoru darou

Doko Ni itatte tsunagatte iru Yo

Kimi no kotoba ga yomigaeru

Yume WO ou kimi to mimamoru boku Ni

Onaji hoshi no hikari ga furisosogu

Furikaerazu Ni aruite hoshii to

Namida koraete miokutta

Yozora WO kakeru nagareboshi WO ima

Mitsukeraretara nani WO inoru darou

Tabidatsu kimi to kawashita yakusoku

Kokoro no naka Ni itsumo aru

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

"Now if you mind I have to go home before mom kills me"

"Hai Hai Ikuto makes sure she gets home safely" Nika said

"No way I'm not going with him" sakura yelled

"To bad what would your mom think if I let you walk home alone, she would never trust me again" Nika said ending the argument

"Nya Ikuto she's really good" said yoru who decided to pop up

"Hn she is" Ikuto said with a smug smirk on his face

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

(15 min later)

"I can't believe I gave in again" sakura said as she was mentally banging her head against her hand as she rode her skate board

"Well believe it pinky" Ikuto said walking next to the pinket

"Hey wanna race cat freak" sakura said as she stopped her skate board and made shore her sleeping chara's were tucked in safe

"You're on pinky" he said as yoru landed on Ikuto's shoulder

"1…"

"2… "

"3…GO!" they both said as the started to run off Ikuto threw his ally cuts and sakura on the empty streets with her board

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Hiya here is chappy 4 1,153 words if you want to know what stories I'm working on Pm me or comment and I'll let you know in the next chap

Ja'ne~


	5. IMPORTANT PLZ READ

Okay everybody sorry about not updating in so long but I ashore you I haven't been doing absolutely nothing, I've been working on my story and I am starting many more! I am here today to ask of your help I'm starting a new story but I desperately need your help I need 4 more characters for my story

A adult woman

2 teen males

1 elderly woman

Ill list the info that I need, plz in-box me or leave the info in your comments & I will announce which 4 characters I chose when I post the first chapter of the story I will also give the credit to the creators of the OC's. Thank you

Name:

Height:

Hair:

Length, color, type (curly, straight, ect.)

Eye Color:

Skin color:

Personality:

Other Info:

Thank you and if you have any more questions leave it in the leave it in your reviews or I.M.

P.S. I'll announce the characters that I chose in the next chapter


End file.
